Shadows in the Blooded Dark: Listener of Sithis
by My Swagg Level Its over 9000
Summary: A mere child joins the Dark Brotherhood OC Not for Skyrim only people...
1. The Escape

**Hey, this is my first Fic, he is in the CoC's Cell, but the Oblivion Crisis doesn't happen.**

Chapter 1: The Escape

I had decided to leave my bondage passively; it is almost funny the way the Imperial Prison kept me well fed. I suppose I escaped the starving and torture due to my slight age of thirteen, but enough to make me plump? I don't understand my imprisonment anyway. Seven months for breaking into a beautician's shop? Whatever, I at least had managed to dye my hair black before they caught me so I certainly wasn't going to get sent back.

I had planned my escape from day one. I noticed the guards had clumped near the jerk across from me's cell, due to his hourly beatings. I decide that the best time to escape would be when they dragged him off for foul behaviors.

I had managed to sneak one lock pick in with me. I didn't want to waste it. Perhaps I should describe myself. I mentioned why I was sent to jail, I needed the money, I wasn't starving, but I was going to be soon if I didn't get some money soon. All I had at the time was a pair of leather greaves, some fur boots, and a harsh green wool shirt, only five septims to my name, and a copper and sapphire ring. I found a lock pick in a box outside Jensine's. I broke in, and got caught. My name is Theo. I'm a Breton with light brown, but not quite blond hair, and blue eyes. Normal-ish face, at least for Bretons, with kinda high cheekbones and a thin nose. I am no mage but I know some destruction, restoration, mysticism, and barely any illusion. I have no alteration or conjuration spells whatsoever.

I used my weakest fire spell Flare to warm the lock at the dead of night to make it easier to pick. I managed to soften the picks and broke the lock. I ducked and while that loser across from me was looking away… I opened the door and slipped out.

The Jailor had fallen asleep and I went to the evidence chest and collected my supplies. While I did this I failed to realize that he was waking up and when I did I saw an expression of hateful rage. "You _little_ CLANNFEAR! He started to draw his sword and in fear I did something I would regret. I grabbed the iron dagger on his desk and swung it up towards his head. I heard a gurgling sound and some warm sticky wet stuff but didn't look up as I pulled out twenty-three septims from his wallet and ran.

"It only took you two weeks to escape," I thought as I left the Prison District. I paced nervously across the bridge before I saw a guard. "Hey!" He called me over and I told him… "My parents are staying at the Merchant's Inn so I'm going there." He accepted this and told me to hurry up.

When I arrived in the Market District I did indeed go to the Merchant's Inn. I quickly paid the Bartender and got a room for 20 septims, leaving me with just 8. The previous guest had left a mortar and pestle and I pocketed it. Since it was 1:23, I washed the dye out of my hair and went to bed.

**Don't hate**


	2. Dark Brotherhood

**Hey, 5 views already, nice, from now on, for every 3 (non flaming) review i get, I'll try to update, I have 7 chapters done**

Chapter 2: Dark Brotherhood?

"You sleep soundly for a murderer" "That's good, you'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

I woke up instantly and leaped backwards, unfortunately my head hit the wall and I was stunned and fell down. He lightly laughed in a scary sounding laugh.

"I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood, and you are a killer, a taker of life, a harvester of souls. Your Death craft pleases the Night mother, and so I offer to you, an opportunity to join our rather, unique… family.

I said nothing out of fright.

"On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

I replied "But I'm no Murderer."

To which he said, "I'm to assume that dagger threw itself?" "Take this gift in case you reconsider, The Blade of Woe. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood.

He handed me an ebony dagger, which I accepted, then he turned invisible. As a child I had studied much of the Dark Brotherhood and knew of the Night Mother however, knowledge on Sithis and the Tenets eluded me.

Then I realized what he had meant. I had killed a person, in a desperate escape attempt, sure. I still killed him. I left that thought there for later. I only had my clothes and a dagger. I went to Jensine's and sold her my ring, which was something I had found in a garden I slept in for a few nights, that was weeks ago.

She gave me 18 septims for it. I then headed to Rohassan's Shop and bought a small fur shield for 15. Then with the rest of my money, bought fur gauntlets. I went back to my room and ate breakfast. Divines I probably looked silly, with leather pants, a barf colored green shirt, fur gauntlets, and fur boots. I walked to the Green Road, and by then it was noon so I ate lunch. I came upon the Inn of Ill Omen about 5:30 and saw an Imperial Forester. I immediately hid, and took out my Mortar and Pestle. I mixed up a simple Fatigue Poison. As he was shooting his bow I poured my poison in his water skin. He became thirsty, and drank it, then fell asleep. I looted his arrows and his bow.


	3. Is It Really Murder?

**Thanks for reading guys,**

Chapter 3: Is it really Murder

I snuck past the Innkeeper and went to the trapdoor and crawled inside, hoping to wait long enough for him to go to sleep so I could find Rufio. That's when I realized that I had just fulfilled that mans wishes. I was going to kill Rufio. I was shocked and disgusted. Somewhere inside I was pleased… That is what scared me. I saw a short wooden corridor with two doors. I kept walking and found a room with and old guy in it! He must be Rufio "This is gonna be easy." I whispered.

I pulled out the Blade of Woe, and… and… didn't kill him quite yet. I noted his diary and pulled it out. Apparently he had murdered his girlfriend while raping her. That's enough for me.

I detected life to make sure no one was around. I stabbed him in the heart, while he died I cast a Silence spell, and his blood stained him and _ohmygodsimakiller! _I dragged him off the bed and pulled the Blade of Woe out of his chest and pushed him under the bed. Now no one would notice for days. I pocketed his 3 septims, and left. In and out in 10 minutes. The Huntsman was still asleep, so I decided to play a prank. His other water skin I filled with a silence poison that would last for 15 minutes, so he wouldn't be able to talk. Seeing as fatigue poison makes people incredibly thirsty, He'd go complain, and look kind of stupid.


	4. Innocence Lost

**Thnx for the reviews. I stopped posting cuz I thought it sucked, then I got a follower. Angelfire, you are singlehandedly responsible for saving this fic.**

Innocence Lost...

The way I treated that, kinda like a sick litle game. Am I a Psychopath? I dunno. It was very dark and I stumbled along the forest._O__hmygodsImakiller _I couldn't be a psychopath, I felt horrible about it, It was like my heart was burning. I don't know, could I be crazy? I was tired and I tripped and rolled down to the bottom of the roads incline. I just laid there until I fell asleep. Then I dreamed. It was the 13th of Rains Hand. The day of the Dead, in Daggerfall, my homeland. We celebrated the traditional way.

We took flowers and their favorite food to the graveyard and laid it in their grave. This time though, I walked over to an unmarked one. Then I noticed a crack in the stone. It looked like a T. Then it spread into a name T... H... E... O... D... O... R... E... Then, a P. It started to form more letters, but then the soft earth under me formed words. "So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family." That's when I awoke with a scream. My clothes were drenched with sweat, I was freezing from sleeping on the ground, and best part yet, The creepy Lachance fellow came back.

I needed to say something. "MY LIFE FOR THE BROTHERHOOD!"

"Indeed"

_"The _slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: "Sanguine, my Brother." You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I_'ll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family."  
_

With that, he disappeared...


	5. Do You Like My Sword?

Chapter 5

Do you like my Sword?

I stole a horse from Bay Roan stables and rode for a couple days to Cheydinhal. Why did I go? Maybe it's because I was scared. Maybe It's because I wanted to. Maybe it's because Akatosh wanted me to. I had no real choice no matter what. I was a murderer. Where else do murderers go? I let the horse go about a half mile away from Cheydinhal. It was 2 O'clock. I crouched and went in the city. I managed to sneak right past the guards.

I saw immediately the abandoned house. It was decrepit. All the other houses had a nice beautiful but not gaudy look. It looked like horrible and ugly had a baby, and that baby had a baby with Mehrunes Dagon, and that baby was this house. I ran to the door and turned the knob.

For the love of my holy nine divines, It was fetching locked! I didn't even have a lockpick. What could I do? I rapidly looked for a way in. There was a semi-broken window. I reached inside and undid the window latch. Then I crawled through. As I did a shard of glass cut my left cheek. N'Wah! That would scar.

I took a scrap of my shirt and pressed it to my cheek. It turned dark red almost immediately. I tore off the arm of my shirt and pressed that to my face. It mopped up the blood well enough. Then I used my minor healing spell. I couldn't really use the spell as well with the pain. That seems like a flaw with restoration. It scarred. I reflected my face in a gold septim. It was sword shaped. It was cool, but a thing like that, It is permanent, I won't ever get rid off it.

I quietly went downstairs until I saw a hole in the ground. Not a small hole, A man made tunnel. I followed it and came upon a door. It had a gigantic skull over three skeletons painted onto it. The whole thing was covered with blood. "**_What, is the color of the night?"_**


	6. Intros?

**I would've posted sooner, but I rewrote like 500 chapters and then changed the stories direction. Just so you know, in this story Antoinetta Marie is like 14. Also in this universe people just magically know what time it is.  
**

Intros?

"Uh,uh umm..." I forgot fetching the words! _**"SANGUINE MY BROTHER."**_A thousand voices said at once, inside me?

The door creaked open. An girl Argonian walked up to me. With a giant grin on her face she said "Hello, I'm Ocheeva, You must be the new member, Theodore?

"Yes, but I usually go by Theo." She gave me a set of black armor. "This is enchanted, and blacker than the void." "Wow, thanks." "Speak to Vicente Valtieri for a contract." Then all of the sudden, blonde flash. I realize some girl is hugging me. Not knowing what to do I hugged her back. "Hi, my name is Antoinetta Marie. Call me Annie." "I hope you like it here." She took me to the living quarters. She showed me my bed, and a trunk to put my stuff in. "Thank you."

Then a giant Orc walked up to me. "Hey, My name is Gogron Gro-Bolmog." "If you ever need axe training, come to me." Everyone I had met so far seemed like bubbles of happiness and kindness. I walked out and saw and Argonian sitting in the corner. "Hi, I'm Th-" "Theo, Yeah, my names is Teinaava." He and I discussed a couple of books. I went to the training room.

A girl wood elf was shooting arrows. "Hi, Theo, I'm Taelendril." She too seemed pleasant. For cutthroats, they were really nice. "Nice scar, Do you often use a sword." "I haven't had one for like four years, but I used too." "Well, I'll ask Vicente about getting you one."

I walked down the only place I hadn't explored. Some Khajiit strolled past me angrily. "He-" "Go away" Maybe not everyone was nice. I walked farther down the hall. I had spent an hour walking around this place. I realized everyone was awake at 5 am. Well, so was I. I took a left and came upon a door. I opened it. Their was a man inside, also a Breton, with extremely high cheekbones, His face had wrinkles, but no grey hair.

"Warmest greetings to you. I trust you've already spoken with Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members. Please do not let my appearance...unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."


	7. Dinner at 3AM

I eat dinner at 3 am.

I slowly walked towards his desk. I was scared. How do you respond to that? Then I realized he hadn't done anything. He was probably used to being feared. He was an assassin. However, this time he didn't deserve fear. He deserved respect.

"Um, How'd you become a vampire?" "I was stricken with vampirism over 300 years ago, while on an expedition deep into the Ashlands of Vvanderfell. For nearly 100 years I hunted in secret, until the Dark Brotherhood found me." "I heard you have a contract for me." "Not now, you are probably tired. You just had a long journey, and you cut yourself on the way in." "How do you know that?" " I could smell it." "Wait until tomorrow." I chatted with him for a while. "You should use the sanctuary's bathing facilities."

Cool I thought, I had never used a real bathtub, instead I swam in a lake. In the living quarters there was a door. It opened and inside there was a giant stone bathtub, and bathroom. I turned on the water, then heated it with several flares. Then I saw a box marked bubbles. It had small ground up soap and I poured a small bit into it. I sat in there for about 20 minutes, then I drained the water. It was seven AM.

If I was going to turn around my bio clock I needed to go to bed soon, so I did. It was the softest bed I've ever slept in. It was warm, too. I opened my trunk and put in my old clothes. Then I put on the armor. I felt like my reflexes increased. My vision became clearer, and I felt my magic grow stronger.

The next "day" (I awoke at six pm) I went to the table. "Do you like waffles?" Annie asked. "Who doesn't?" I said back. "Vicente." I sat down at the table and ate. My gods. She was a wonderful cook. I ate all four quickly and started my day. I strolled to the training room. There was a ebony short sword laying on the floor, with a note.

"Dearest brother, Theo, Here is your sword." I grabbed it. I wondered why these people were so nice to me. My personality wasn't great, I hadn't done anything to deserve this, had I? I realized I had. In joining this guild of assassin''s, I proved I was worthy. I started hacking at the training dummy. The sword had an extremely sharp edge. It looked new. I trained until lunch, which was held at 10 pm.

It consisted of two sweet rolls, and a weird type of noodle with sauce and garlic, called spaghetti. Apparently it was from my homeland. Then Annie helped me learn to sneak for 2 hours. I learned more about stealth in those two hours than I had learned stealing food at the orphanage in four years. The three hours before dinner I practiced archery with my stolen bow, and magic. I wasn't great at either., and I was barely able to pull the string far enough to shoot from 20 feet away. Still, I got a couple of bulls-eyes.

As I fired my last arrow I thought I would get a bulls-eye. It split in half and fell just two feet short. Then I saw Taelendril standing, her bow ready to fire again. We both stood there a second, then burst out laughing. It occurred to me that anyone here could kill me easily. I only knew three destruction spells, Snowball, Flare, and Shocking touch. I felt that my power grew a great deal that day.

Annie told me that dinner was the only meal everyone showed up for, because it was not just a meal. Vicente didn't eat usually. Ocheeva preferred to eat in her room. Gogron skipped breakfast, unless he had a contract that day. Dinner was the time the Family discussed. At 3 AM I sat at the table. Annie sat to my left and Gogron to my right. We talked lightly while we ate. Annie had made more Breton food. Clams, more spaghetti, and sweet rolls. They made me talk first, since it was my real first day here. "How did all of you get to join the Brotherhood?"


	8. Intros 2point0

Intros 2.0

Gogron responded first. "I accidentally pet my bunny to death." With a tear in his eye, "So I punched the pet store owner in the face, and he kinda died." Everyone laughed except me. "Heh, heh."

Taelendril went next."Actually, Lucien did not try to recruit me. Not at first. He tried to kill me. My father wanted me dead, and he hired the Dark Brotherhood to do it. I escaped from Lucien, and paid my father back for his treachery. Lucien came to me again that night with an offer I just couldn't refuse."

Next was Annie "I poisoned my aunt's stew, and she fell over dead with her face right in the bowl! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Teinaava and Ocheeva explained shadow scales.

The Khajiit, whose name I learned to be Mraaj-Dar said. "How do you think, I fetching killed someone."

Vicente Valtieri said, "I did something I shouldn't have." His tone was noticeably darker than before, usually he always smiled and talked happily.

"I told you of my expedition to Vvanderfell. A couple friends and I went into a cave to explore. Almost immediately vampires swarmed us. My best friend and I were faster than Uthore, and he was ripped apart. They had come of their senses by the time they caught us. Thus they decided to... play a game with us...

They told us that the first of us to kill the other would... be spared. I took out my silver dagger and killed my best friend without a thought. It turned out they had a different meaning of spared. The leader sunk his fangs into my throat and turned me into a vampire.

When I turned three days later I killed all thirteen of them in their sleep. Then, in my sleep, a speaker showed up and asked me to join. I said yes.


	9. Innocence Slaughtered

Innocence Slaughtered

I realized nothing in my previous life compared to this place. A bed, a chest of my own, friends, good food… My eyes misted over. We ate and talked and laughed until it was time to sleep. The next day I asked Vicente what my contract was. "A contract is a pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with the gold, and we remove someone from existence. A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain.

So it has always been. While carrying out a contract, you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met." And if you inquire more about the bonus topic he will tell you that:"Some contracts are straightforward. Find the target, eliminate them, then return to the Sanctuary.

No time limits or complications. However, many of our clients request that their contracts be carried out in a specific manner. A certain place, a certain method of elimination. We try to honor this requests whenever possible. After all, the Dark Brotherhood's reputation has been built on providing... good service. Any Brother or Sister who can complete a contract while fulfilling a specific request will receive a valuable bonus, oftentimes a powerful magic item."

"Okay."

"Excellent. Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo on board lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable."


	10. Ain't no Jack Sparrow

Ain't no Jack Sparrow  
The trip to the Imperial City was uneventful. I just walked this time. I put on some plain clothes over my armor though. I let my sword hang across my back. I arrived during the late day, around 6 PM.  
I swam to the waterfront and saw my reflection. I had dark circles under my eyes and my scar was dark red. I hid out in the warm water they were about to take a new load in. Normally I would never put leather in water, but it was magic. I scrambled for the crate and closed the lid just before the guy could see me.  
Inside the ship I waited about 2 hours until 12:30 and they were the longest two hours ever. I don't know how I did it. Finally though I left the storage room.  
I cast a detect life spell and saw everyone was sleeping. I was wearing just my armor now. I slowly crept past each cabin. It scared the crud out of me. If any one of them woke up, I was fetching dead. I crawled up the ladder at the end of the hallway. The hatch at the top opened up into the captain's room. I pulled out my sword.  
As I walked I stepped on a loose floorboard! He awoke but before he could open his mouth my sword stuck him to his mattress. I pulled out my sword, then looted his body. I found a key. I used that to open his chest, in which there was several precious gems. "Captain, Are you all right? We are coming in!" I opened the deck door and jumped and rolled as I landed just barely into the water, and hid there.  
Back in Cheydinhal, I sold the gems to Borba's Goods. She gave me 73 septims. I bought a lock pick from her for 2.  
I opened the door this time. As I walked to Vicente's room I said hi to my Family. "Hi, Vicente. I did it!" "So, the pirate has been eliminated. Excellent. No one will mourn his passing, and Sithis has been appeased."  
He gave me a ring and I put it on. My fingers seemed to become more precise. He also handed me a bag of coins, I checked it, 500 septims! "That is more than I have ever seen in my life!"  
"If you would like, I'll have another contract ready in a month or so. I put the sack in the corner of my trunk.


	11. Ain't no Accident

Ain't no accident  
I went to Bruma, on account of that contract. I made a strong paralysis poison on the way there. It would last a full minute. I visited the mages guild and learned a powerful enough lock opening spell. It cost me 400 gold.  
I was ready. I snuck around the back, like Annie said. I pressed my hand against the lock. A yellow flash, and I was in. It was almost 10 PM. I crept as fast as I could and got to the crawlspace. I slashed the fastening. Thwack!

When I got back to Cheydinhal, and received my 500 gold, and Sufferthorn. I noticed the guild was almost empty. Gogron and Taelendril went out on a dual contract. Annie went out to get food supplies. Teinaava was going to the first edition to pick up an order. Ocheeva visited Lucien or something. Mraaj-Dar is a jerk, so I avoid him.

So I talked to Vicente. "Do you ever think about what your doing? When you murder someone?" He chuckled "Of course brother, but Sithis demands it." "Yeah, I know, it's just that whenever I think about what I've done, I just feel horrible. I ended peoples lives. Whenever I think about it I think about it from the other persons perspective. Imagine your life, ended, all of the sudden, oftentimes without your knowledge." "That kind of thinking is rare in the Dark Brotherhood. Oftentimes people in this guild feel no remorse for even their first murder." "I know, it's because I didn't set out to murder someone in the first place. It was spontaneous." "I never knew myself capable of the things I did after I became a vampire." "Does it get easier?" "Yes" I had felt no remorse as long as I had no time to think.

I practiced sword-fighting until Annie came back. She made a brunch/linner type thing because I hadn't been there for either. "Annie, can you make me a powerful fatigue poison so I can fall asleep?" "Why?" "I've been having nightmares" "Since when?" "Before I got here, and I just think that today it will be worse." "Okay." It was the same nightmare as before, but with the names of people I murdered, then the ground would open up and their bodies would come out and eat me. It used to be only three, but today it would be four.


	12. Ain't nobody got time for that

**In between this chapter and the previous, (2 months) he got infected with the DB's morbidity, and lacks remorse**

Ain't nobody got time for that

"Theo, when is your birthday?" "Um, 4th of Evening's Star." Annie frowned at me. "Today's the third!"

0o0o0o0o0o Omniscient POV SWITCH 0o0o0o0o0o

Annie gathered everyone in the sanctuary. "You guys need to know that Theo's birthday is tomorrow." "You are each gonna buy him something awesome." Gogron said "Cool, I finally get to spend that cash." Mraaj-Dar said "Okay, he can have my crap." Annie slapped him then announced, "I'm making the cake, and decorating.

0o0o0o0o0o0 POV 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I awoke to a shout "SURPRISE!" "What?" I fell out of bed. There was black and red streamers hanging from the walls. The kitchen area had transformed into a party area. There was seven presents on the table, and a gigantic Daedra's food cake. Everyone was wearing silly party clothes. Annie, in a half purple half white party regalia showed me the decorations. "Then, after dinner we can share murder stories and..." "Thank you," I hugged her. She kissed me on the cheek. I blushed hardcore.

We went back to the kitchen. "Do you wanna open presents first, or eat cake? "Presents." "Open mine first!" Teinaava commanded. I did. It was a full expert alchemy set. "Thank you!" I gave him a hug. Mraaj-Dar "Get this over with." I opened his box, inside there was an apple. "Don't eat that, it is poisoned." "Gee, thank you." Ocheeva gave me a magic ring "Don't put it on unless you get in a fight you can't win." Gogron gave me a amulet of strength. "It lets you lift 85 pounds more. Taelendril gave me the entire set of The Black Arrow. Vicente's was gigantic. "What is it?" "An Altar of Enchanting." "Cool!"

Annie's was by far the best. "It was a medium sized box, but when I opened it there was a note. "Yes!" Annie blushed. "Yes to what?" Gogron asked. Taelendril slapped him. "Dude, their dating, duh."

Then we ate cake.


	13. Reentry not advised

**Next time is the first time I'm gonna explore his personality**

Vicente called me over to his room. "I have a contract for you." "Cool! What are you waiting for?" "The fact is, this contract is incredibly difficult. I wouldn't give it to you unless everyone else is taken." "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I knew I wasn't that good, but come on. "Okay, you must infiltrate the imperial city prison. eliminate no guards, and kill Valen Dreth." I spluttered. "I don't really think I can do that." "Well, It's on a time limit, and everyone else, including me has to go fulfill a contract today." I accepted and ran back to the dormitory. "Annie, What do I do?" "The Imperial Prison! I was kept there before the Brotherhood found me. The guards are strong and cruel. So very cruel... DON'T GO!" She started crying. "Annie, I was there too, they weren't too bad to me." "That's because it was a a failed break in to a supplies shop! If they catch you, they'll kill you, or worse." "I can't disobey an order, I already accepted the contract." "Okay, here take this." She gave me a potion of Invisibility. It would last 40-50 seconds judging based on the spell. Until I opened something, that is. "Thank you." I went to my Enchanter and made a couple of rings, and an amulet. The two rings would make me about two-thirds as visible as normal while wearing them, so I might appear as a flicker. The amulet would increase my speed exponentially, so that I may run past the guards. However, if I was looked at directly, I was doomed. I meditated on my magicka for a while, I knew flare, minor chameleon, minor detect life, snowball, restore health, shocking touch, and minor charm. Along with Dragonskin, that was what I had to break into a prison I escaped from.


	14. Valen Death

**VALEN DEATH!**

**Sorry it took so long. In game, Chameleon makes you look like glass, so even with 1% it is hard to see, in this world, it drains your opacity.  
**

It took me a day to get to the Imperial City Prison. I brought Ocheeva's Ring, Gogrons' Amulet, a bow, one deadly arrow, nine magicka potions, my chameleon rings and my speed amulet, and lastly my trusty ebony blade of death, as I called it. I wasn't ready, but I had no choice. I quickly ran through the empty labyrinth until I got to a trapdoor ladder. I detected life and learned that there was six fetchers up there. I crawled up, careful to not make noise, and got to the upper-floor. How could I get passed those guards? I was nowhere near chameleonified enough to make it. I got an idea. I picked up a rock and tossed it down the hallway they were blocking my way in, and they ran passed it. I felt like a prey animal, ironic considering I was the hunter. S'Wit! There was another guard, with a torch guarding this area. He turned away and I snuck past him as fast as I could. Upstairs through a hall was another guard. He was my last barrier to Valen Dreth. These people are annoying. I snuck past him, barely, I think he saw me, as a flicker. Through a secret tunnel to the same cell I was in! Wait, I know Valen Dreth, He was that Dunmer jerk across from me! I waited for the guard to walk off and I opened the gate. "The nightmother says goodbye!" I smiled. I shot him in the knee, on purpose. The poison was a paralysis one, that also stopped blood-clotting. He would bleed to death, and it would take a long, long time. I walked back, opened the door, and "Crap..."


	15. I used to be an Adventurer

I used to be an adventurer like you... Wait, wrong game

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was surrounded by guards, I had let myself get cocky and I should've been sneaking.

I pulled my sword and remembered Ocheeva's words. I slipped on the amulet from Gogron, and as they charged, I put on the ring. Next thing I know, I'm surrounded by twenty dead guards and I'm unharmed and hungry and it's a week later. The ring was sitting on the ground next to me. I had never known that blood could smell so strong, it filled my nostrils. Then I realized I was covered with it, none of it was my own. I scrambled out of there, just after grabbing my ring. It was a ring of frenzy!

I got back to Cheydinhal as the sun was rising. Vicente was displeased with me."So, you infiltrated the Imperial Prison, eliminated Valen Dreth, and killed not one, but twenty guards. Most excellent!" "I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I got into a sticky situation." "Well, you do have raw talent, it appears."

Antoinetta was extremely happy I was fine, so happy, she made a garlic four-course meal that I loved. I think I'm the only one who enjoys her cooking, most of the Family loves Gogron's most. Vicente was unable to leave his room.


	16. Training Montage

**Training Montage**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o00ooo00o0o0o0o00o**

I ducked under Vicente's wooden sword swing, and horizontally thrusted mine aiming for his face. He narrowly blocked it and actually looked like he was working a little bit. However he had hundreds of years of experience and much more skill than me and I was knocked about, narrowly blocking every strike. After weeks of training I could only achieve getting barely hurt and I still came out battered. I had taken many minor, low pay contracts, but I had learned very little. Vicente taught me most of what I know.

I only achieved moments of skill enough to not be blocking. He fought like a storm. I only survived because we weren't fighting to kill each other. I was good at sneaking. I could sneak up on Annie. I think that Vicente was actually one of the best swordsman in the world. After our workout I asked him a somewhat silly question "Who would win in an arm wrestle between you and Gogron?"

"I don't know, I've actually never wondered that."

Next thing you know they are ready to go.

3,2,1 GO

Vicente seemed to be testing Gogron, at first, until he realized Gogron was very strong and he could go all out.

Gogron and him were both seemed to be pushing as hard as they could after a few seconds, and Vicente was winning, but then Gogron used beserker strength.

Gogron started pushing Vicente back until Vicente was holding his hand an inch from the table. I noticed Vicente's eyes go a deeper dark, bloody red and he was fighting back. His teeth extended slightly. I had never seen a simple test of strength last so long. Suddenly Vicente's strength failed him. The table broke in two and flew apart.


	17. Anniversary

**Worst Anniversary Present Ever**

One year after I joined the guild, I got my fourth major contract.

Vicente seemed really angry when I walked in. He calmed himself and told me my new contract.

This loser hires the Dark Brotherhood, to protect him! I was mad about this contract. I had gotten a year of training as an assassin, and my contract is to fake stab an idiot who can't pay his debts? I "borrowed" a horse and rode to Chorrol. Francois Motierre's house was easy to find. I came in at the middle of the night, wearing Blood-stained blackrobes. (From a deer, but still) I stole all of his jewels, before talking to him.

_Oh! Well... um, hello. You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I've been expecting you. We haven't got much time, I'm afraid. I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I... I missed a payment. Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here now! That's why I hired you! So you can fake my death!_

I said "Spit it out, worm!"

_Well, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that vile enforcer will think I'm dead. You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead. If you wait a day my "body" will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that? Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works..._

__The door slammed open as I swabbed part of the knife, for later use. I slashed him with the poison half and he dropped. I stole his money and ran out. I got out of the city in a second flat.


	18. Walking Shouldbedead

I waited the time outside the city and came to the Undercroft in the dead of night. I smashed the vial of antidote and cut his chest with it, waking him up. He whimpered. I wondered if he knew I was gonna be a kid. He told me about a stupid curse and next thing you know I was fighting his entire past generation family. I brought him to the Grey-Mare and left before he could say thank you. I told Vicente about the entire thing, except that I stole some langourwine. After congratulating me I asked him about other contracts

Well now, you are an ambitious one, aren't you? I'm afraid I have no more major contracts for you. Our working together has come to an end. Instead, you must report to Ocheeva, here in the Sanctuary. She will be providing all your contracts. Before you go, however, I intend to make good on an offer I made some time ago. As a vampire, I may pass my gift on to others as I see fit. You have served me well, and I choose now to extend that gift to you.

I said to him this "Vicente, you are the father I never had, I would first reach my prime before being a vampire."

"I want to wait, but I will do this." I just liked the idea of being a creature of the night. When I used to sneak in small-contracts I felt like prey, which was wrong, because I was the predator, I was an assassin.

Plus being connected to my family by Blood would help me.


	19. Morag Tong

Interesting Factoid. Fear of garlic is Alliumphobia

**Stoopid Morag Tong and a not so stoopid Cooking Discussion.**

"Hey, Gogron, why are there no Dunmer in the Dark Brotherhood?" He pondered for a moment, which was odd, because Gogron and the thinking cap were not well acquainted.

"The Kaoc' Morag Tong."

Taelendril walked in at that moment.

"Theo, the Dunmer usually prefer to do legal assassinations. That option isn't available to us.

It was pretty late in the morning, so we were about to go to dessert, which was awesome because Annie was making Ice-Cream.

Everyone's meal-style was a little different.

Since there was eight of us and seven days a week, one person didn't cook, that person was Mraaj-Dar.

I made really simple foods like steak and often I added sweetrolls, but my alchemy skill only included poisons, however Gogron enlisted my help when making his food.

He always made extremely spicy food, but it "wasn't hot enough for him" so I made Fire Poisons for him to add to his food.

Antoinetta always made garlic doused foods, which was great, because garlic is the greatest spice on the planet.

Taelendril made meat, because Wood elves are entirely carnivores.

Teinaava and Ocheeva both made fish.

Vicente made the best food, even though he was a Alliumphobe.

He seemed to know what everyone liked, which I guess comes with living with them for half their lives.

First off, he made Croissants from Daggerfall. Venison from Valenwood. (although it is not as humanoid as Taelendril would've liked) Orsimeric spicy rice, and Grilled Salmon.

Being alive for 300 years would allow you to easily master cooking, which I guess is how he learned it.

Being a vampire definitely has it's advantages...


	20. First date

**First date jitters**

Annie and I had been "dating" for months, yet we hadn't gone out, so I decided to change that.

I went to a couple of alchemy stores and bought lots of flowers.

Then I got her gifts, like deadly nightshade and other poisonous ingredients for her to use on her marks.

Three days of shopping, two of them spent in Skingrad.

I realized the only clothing I had was my armor, and some dirty linens, so I bought a red velvet type garment.

We took a walk at midnight, then we ate sweet rolls on the roof of the abandoned house.

Next it was time for my favorite part.

Pranking the guards.

She took all the clothes out of their drawers, and I took all their weapons. That fireplace ruined a lot of things that night.

We actually shaved this one guy, Ulrick Leland. It was surprisingly easy to get in there.

"Theo, this has been the most fun night ever."

"Thanks, but you ain't seen nothing yet." We could not do anything that would lead them to the Dark Brotherhood, but we could draw on their faces...


	21. An interesting encounter

Of all the friends in the Brotherhood, I talked with Teinaava the least. It probably because we are very different, he enjoyed mysteries, I enjoyed instructional books. He was also very silly, I usually never laughed during a contract, he always did, to creep them out.

That's why I was surprised when he asked me to help him with a... family problem.

_"_Ah, dear friend, may I steal a moment of your time? I have a rather delicate situation I was hoping you could help me with. This is a personal matter, and will have no bearing on your standing within the Dark Brotherhood_."_

I nodded, but I didn't really understand.

"I find your decision most agreeable! Now, the details. Far south of here, on the southern end of Cyrodiil, lies a swamp called Bogwater. Hiding in that swamp you will find an Argonian Shadowscale named Scar-Tail. Kill this renegade. and bring me his heart as proof of the deed."

I went immediately to Bogwater, because I really wanted to be a close friend to Teinaava.

"I guess I've been expecting you, assassin.

I jumped backwards.

Don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You're Dark Brotherhood through and through. Let me guess, it was Ocheeva, right? No, wait. Teinaava. Yes, he put you up to this, didn't he. Ocheeva was always too busy to even be bothered. Well, you can kill me if you like. I'm afraid I won't make much of a challenge, though. The Argonian Royal Court already sent an Agent to do the job. He failed, of body's around here somewhere. But he got in a pretty good hit. If I don't get some rest I'm probably dead anyway. So maybe I can appeal to your sense of good will, huh? Ha ha ha ha! You let me live, and I'll tell you where I stashed my treasure. Is it a deal?" I lowered my shroud so he could see all of my face. He was surprised to see a child coming to kill him.

"Wait, you are just a boy!" "I'm fourteen!" I pulled the blade of woe, I hadn't bothered bringing my sword. (More like forgot)

I looked into his eyes, and they looked cold and hard, like mine often are, but somehow kind. It was like he was a man who always laughed.

I couldn't kill him.

I took the heart of the argonian agent. He told me where his treasure was. "I don't want your treasure, I am betraying a brother as it is." With that I pulled up my cowl and departed.


	22. Faelian

**Failing Faelian... at life**

Ocheeva sent me on a quest a month after I earned the rank of eliminator.

I went to the Talos plaza and found his hotel immediately, Getting the information out of the innkeeper was not hard. Magical charms help a lot.

I felt sorry for his wife, but she still acted like a jerk. I ended up using all of my magicka to charm her and only getting a basic idea of where he goes. Then I made her forget the entire encounter with an amnesia poison on her sweet roll. Next I followed Faelian to Lorkhan's house, and as soon as he stepped into the room he took a Blade of Woe to the face.

Ocheeva gave me this amazing bow that seemed to absorb the light out of the target.

Now that I think about it, why do I use the Blade of Woe instead of Suffer-thorn. It is almost like I can't let go of the blade of woe. Everytime I put it away, I take it out because I have a very bad feeling.


	23. Such and Sutch

_Nestled in the mountains to the west lies Fort Sutch. It is the home of the warlord Roderick and his mercenaries. Roderick has recently taken ill. He now lies in eternal slumber, kept alive only by the daily administration of a powerful medicine. You must infiltrate Fort Sutch, find Roderick's medicine, and replace it with a poisoned bottle I will provide. _

"Yeah, Thanks Ocheeva!" I whispered under my breath.

I had successfully completed the contract, but when I left I got attacked by a couple (plus 20) wolves. If it hadn't been for Vicente's training I would've been slaughtered, having left my ring in my locked chest.

I managed to slay three of them with one slash from the Blade of Woe, then the rest struck. They overwhelmed me and I was tackled from behind by one. I managed to knock it off and roll forward. I pulled Sufferthorn and fought dual handed. I switched Sufferthorn to my left hand, since it did more damage, and took out another two wolves.

Another swarm attack and I was under the pile. I threw the Blade of Woe and Sufferthorn to my right and left, then charged a dual fire/lightning spell and let it loose. A massive explosion and all the wolves flew off of me, though only half died.

Xhuth!

The guards must've been coming after that boom. I ran off as fast as I could.


	24. The Mages Guild

I still got the reward, a magic robe that increased my allure, but I didn't really want it, until I heard my next contract.

"Do you like parties? Because you've been invited to one. Of course you'll be killing all the other guests."

"Splendid. You need to go to the city of Skingrad, to the large house known as Summitmist Manor. There you will meet up with five very unlucky guests. In order to receive your bonus, you must kill each guest secretly, one by one. If anyone sees you murder, the bonus is forfeit. The guests believe there is a chest of gold hidden in the house, and have agreed to be locked inside until one of them finds it. In fact, the guests believe the key to the manor is inside the chest, and only by satisfying their greed will they be allowed to leave. Poor fools. There is, of course, no chest of gold. The guests will find no key. After you arrive, the doors will be locked behind you, as everyone expects. When all the guests lie dead, you will be free to leave. Now go, see the doorman at Summitmist Manor. He will explain the rest. Have fun. "

I had a week to go before the contract started, so I stocked up. I got a poison, made mainly from nightshade, but with the added bonus of having tomato in it, so the wouldn't notice the peculiar smell until they swallowed it. (tomatoes are a breed of nightshade). I hid several tiny knives in my sleeves, and a small chest of gold in my knapsack. I couldn't bring any real weapons except the Blade of Woe, because I would look suspicious, and I couldn't get there early so I shopped around in Skingrad.

I realized the Mages Guild, which I had always wanted to join, was right there. I had a growth-spurt, and so maybe I could pass as a really short fifteen year old. I had never been able to join, even though I had always wanted to do to having no 'parental signature' and not being old enough without it. I went in and climbed the stairway up to the second floor, ignoring the others. I was wearing a blue and green outfit I had stolen from Colovian Traders. I realized it was laughable how bad I used to be at lock-picking, I had barely managed to pick the lock in the jail, for fear of breaking my only pick, At the Traders I opened the door almost naturally, despite having trained little since I joined the Brotherhood. I suppose that is a side effect of becoming extremely dextrous.

I asked Adrienne Berene about joining, and she said yes, eventually. First though she went on a rant about how busy she was, despite the fact she was standing there doing nothing.

I learned mainly illusion and destruction spells, and even a burning to death without noticing spell. I also learned a rare Thautmaturgy spell, that would temporarily disguise my appearance to look different for everyone. I found the Tome in the basement, and it sure would come in handy. It also came with a more precise but less potent spell that would change my appearance to whatever I wanted specifically, but only to that of an Imperial, or a high elf, because as a breton that was my ancient heritage. The main destruction spell I focused on for the week, was one that unleashed a massive frost blast, the size of all the magicka you have when you use it, which meant it sucked to train with.

Because of it's drain on magicka I could only use it once a day, and when I did the entire room was frozen, so my practice was annoying to the others, because I would have to ask them to leave, and I would be drenched in sweat for the rest of the day. I was so caught up with my arcane magicks that I almost forgot why I was in Skingrad, for the moment I was a happy innocent magickal student who was learning about the forces of Julianos. It almost made me quit the Brotherhood, but then I thought of who I was. The Mages guild had turned me down originally when I was a starving boy. I had joined the followers of Sithis because the Mages Guild wouldn't take pity on me. Ironic that the guild of crazed murderous people was nicer than the Mages whose motto was 'Never turn a student down.'


	25. Push comes to Shove

Nels the Naughty was going to die first. I had decided that immediately. He had the kind of stories that broke my resolve, and I knew if he didn't die first, he wouldn't die at all. First I spent a couple of days getting to know everybody. I had disguised myself as High-elf which felt weird, but It allowed me to be an adult (technically) while still being a child, because they age at slower than half the aging of Imperials. I said I was thirty-five, and I joked around with everybody. I couldn't use the Frost Cannon, because the disguise spell was always active and drained my magicka slightly faster than it recovered so I ended up slipping magicka potions into my food. Nels would always be talking about his daughter, Primo liked Dovesi, Matilde hated everyone except Primo and me, and Nelville hated me and Nels. At the middle of the night, every night, Nels would go out of the Common room to relieve himself, and that was the perfect time to get him. He was standing next to the balcony thinking about life or something, when I made my move. I tip-toed down the stairs and then cast a strength boost spell on myself behind him. He started to turn, but I paralyzed him and shoved him of the balcony. He couldn't scream, and I cast a noise dampening spell, so no-one heard it.


End file.
